Heir of Uzumaki-Senju
by Frostkeeper
Summary: Moved to New Account. If you want to know my sudden return and my new account, please go to my profile for more information. THANK YOU THREE ARROWS OATH FOR DONATING YOUR EYES I WILL NOT FORGET YOUR SACRIFICE
1. The Start(Revised)

Revision Note: Hello ther readers, I know that`s the usual thing I do in revising the chapter because of the missing points in this chapter. Remember this is an AU, so assume that there are other villages during the explanation in flashback part.

I really need to improve my writing in dialogue. Maybe you guys can show/help me so that I can improve myself and producing good fan fics.

To Shadow(Anonymous User – Review Removed) : Why not start writing your own fanfic? Oh wait, you must be the one my French friend talking about before I started out. If you don`t like reading the fic that contain your undesired content, kindly please leave before I do something that you will truly regret. It`s not that I force you to read mine.

Disclaimer: Frostkeeper does not own Naruto except laptop, usb and original characters.

* * *

Chapter 1(Revised)

"The Start"

* * *

(ANBU HQ)

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze was sitting on the bed of his cell under full ANBU surveilance. As per the usual procedure for putting the prisoner on surveilance, many seals such as chakra suppression, gravity seal x150 and the likes were placed on his whole body. It was at this point, three interrogators belonging from Torture &amp; Interrogation Unit came to the door.

"Uzumaki-san, it`s time to stand trial before the council, for the crimes of killing the Sandaime Hokage. " The scarred interrogator said to the blonde Uzumaki who rolled his eyes at that bunter.

"_They really do not know what happened to him __but..__.__" _The young Uzumaki remained silent for a minute before rising quietly from his bed. When he rose, the weight seals placed on him had no effect for weird reason; surprising the interrogators.

"Make sure nothing happens to his body because the business with him is not yet done." The young Uzumaki casually said.

"You sick bastard, I will- " Anko began to declare 'things' but was cut off by the Yamanaka interrogator when he harshly yelled.

"Anko-san! Enough, let`s go." With that said, they led the young Uzumaki to the Council Room.

(Council Room)

It had been an hour since the trial had begun and questions had been asked of Naruto. The shinobi side who didn`t believe Naruto to be a monster asked for reasons as to why or how he assassinated the Sandaime but he completely ignored them and tuned out from the annoying members of civilian side ranting for his head to be put on his pike and yelling crap like "I told you he was demon", or " The Sandaime was a fool to trust this boy, we knew he would turn on him soon."

After a while, the shinobi side had finally gave up on him and agreed to take a vote on what to do with the container by the pressing of the civilian side who from the made his live a living hell from the start. When the civilian side suggested that the blonde 'demon' to be given a death sentence, the blonde Uzuamki laughed at their stupidity for hearing things like ' This demon must die now. Sandaime-sama make major mistake and costed his life' , ' Send the demon where he belongs'.

The sole Namikaze mentally reminded himself to remove Civilian Council once he become Hokage. Not that he love messing the idiots, he really pity them for not knowing how the seal works because his father, the Yondaime Hokage, is a seal master.

Are they doubting the skill of their beloved Hokage? That statement alone prove they lack faith in their leaders and the village`s Shinobi Force. For many occassions, they, the Civilian Council, prove themselves demons than the blonde Uzumaki by over pricing the goods,selling broken goods, giving expired food resource, beating him up and 'demon hunt'.

Thankfully, the ANBU operatives obeyed orders from the Sandaime and immediately executed civilian and shinobi who mistook the container for a damn content inside.

If only Minato is here, he will just kill them all. The remaining Namikaze mentally reminded himself to add Fuinjutsu and other arts in Shinobi Curriculum by telling it to his missing grandfather figure.

Now going back to the trial, the shinobi council asked him if he had any last words since the container ignore everything and everyone present through out the meeting.

They were proven wrong when the Yondaime`s sole heir suddenly smiled, said : " I like to thank you Shinobi Council for stalling time especially to Civilian Council for proving themselves they are demons than me by honoring Tou-san I mean Yondaime-sama`s last wish before his death. Once again, I have time to prove my innocence."

"_Troublesome, he knows it." _The Nara clan head was taken by surprise at the blonde Uzumaki`s remark.

"Innocence!? You murdered our leader, traitor" Yelled a civilian councilwoman making the blonde jinchuuriki rolled his eyes and replied feeling amused at the idiocy:

"You ignorant idiot, why would you rely on baseless information which would have clouded your judgement? Logically, why would I kill someone who is like a grandfather to me in my life? "

"Ah, Uzumaki-san, he is really dead. You killed him-" The Nara clan head tried to intervene but the young blonde blurted.

"I did not." Naruto said as if he did not do anything wrong.

"See, that demon is going mad. It can`t even comprehend that it killed a man. Why not we end it now, for killing the Sandaime? " Yelled a councilman, getting a roars of approval from the Council which mostly came from Civilian Council.

Suddently the door was turned to wood fragments by a destructive punch. The Sandaime Hokage walked in with a renewed aura that only those who fought with him for the long time let out a smile. For those who have not felt it even members of Civilian Council, shuddered at that power they have not felt for the first time in their lives.

The Sandaime after sitting down in his spot, let out a scary smile that says he heard the spouting demon to his grandson figure and he will kill you on the spot. Those who saw the creepy smile that reminded of rogue Snake Sannin, go white in terror because he is worst than his former student and responsible for making him a sadist.

Snapping his finger, a loud click was heard and in a second, many of cut offed heads dropping to the floor. Those who saw it shook his/her head while the majority of civilian council fainted at the sight of dead body.

"_I cannot believe Sandaime-sama did that. That ANBU for sure is a expert swordsman judging by the clean cut he did. " _One of the minor clan head thought after witnessing the execution done by the ANBU.

When the older Sarutobi noticed the scared looks of Civilian Council members, he pulled out the familiar book and begun reading it as if nothing is wrong.

"_WTF? " _ Were the reactions of other shinobi present when they saw the Sandaime read that book that immediately confirmed he is one of those readers and a closet pervert. No wonder why the secretary told various shinobi that he is busy.

"_He is really a pervert. Everyone are." _The blonde Uzumaki thought when he saw the different reactions of shinobi and civilian at his grandfather figure for reading that particular perverted book in public.

Pulling out a camera out of nowhere, the clever Namikaze heir took a picture before doing something important. That is to say, greet the Sandaime and asked what he think of it.

Turning to the old man, Naruto begun to talk in rapid pace for he is excited to see him again. "Hokage-jiji, it`s about time you got here. I was getting worried that I made a fatal mistake when I put you in that near death like state. How did that transformation go? Do you like it?"

"Ah, yes it did. Although it nearly gave me a heart attack. Before you go on, I have something to take care off. ANBU, arrest council member Fuji and send him to Ibiki! " The Hokage ordered the hidden operators and without a word, the fat civilian council member got knocked out and was sent to T&amp;I without being noticed except for a couple of veteran shinobi.

"_How the hell did Sandaime-sama understand him? I cannot even catch up what Uzumaki-san sayin`." _

One of the ANBU thought with a sweatdrop while he/she watched his/her fellow ANBU operative returning to their previous position.

"_Gale and Wind, __I`m glad you two mastered your clan`s technique. Your parents will be proud at you.__" _ The Hokage watched the still shivering civilian council members at the sight of dead bodies in the room.

"_I think it`s better to have their mouths shut especially to that member who is the loudest in Konoha if not the entire Shinobi World or any dimensions. " _The Sandaime mentally sighed at the stupidity of Civilian Council for not knowing what they did made the seal weak.

What a bunch of cowards for not understanding the seal works. The Sandaime for his part mentally laugh if he witness suicide of any populace for beating up the hidden legacy of the Yondaime once the he announce the blonde Uzumaki`s heritage when he become Chuunin or strong enough to defend against his father`s enemies.

"Naruto-kun, do you want those seals removed now?" The Hokage asked him.

The young blonde readily assented for he felt seals placed on him did not give him much movement after he was 'caught' by some Konoha shinobi.

Sighing, the old man instantly removed the seals placed upon the blonde. After all the seals placed on the young blonde got removed, the Sandaime told him he will treat him Ramen as a thank you for helping him.

The blonde smiled at that and thanked him.

Suddenly, Hiashi sensed a genjutsu on the Sandaime. Not wanting his good friend`s son to be kidnapped or something, he immediately jumped out at the table and shouted which is totally out of character for Hyuuga clan members.

"Who the hell are you? " The Hyuuga clan head shouted as he pulled out a kunai protectively around the blonde Uzumaki.

"What is it, Hiashi-dono? " One of the minor clan head did the same as the Hyuuga except he/she drew out a katana in defensive stance.

When the Civilian Council members saw the room might become a battlefield, they immediately left by various exits with one of them leaving a piss in the room.

"_That really proved them a bunch of cowards. I guess I`ll give them a second chance to make up for me which I am sure Tou-san will agree with me." _ The blonde jinchuuriki watched the last civilian council member exited the room and surprisingly, he heard outside the room the guy shouted adult things to do with his wife which made the blonde Uzumaki blush at that.

"_Stay calm, Naruto." _ The sealed tenant told the blushing jailor who borrowed the book from his grandfather figure and read the first chapter which is full of steamy scenes.

"This man is under a S-rank genjutsu which even my Byakugan can`t see it. How do we know he is our leader? I cannot let him come near to Naruto until I am assured. " The Hyuuga clan head said, getting into familial taijutsu stance.

The clan heads surprisingly begun to form protective line to protect the jinchuuriki for safety reason and not wanting the _Sandaime_ to get closer to the blonde Uzumaki. The blonde Uzumaki, on the other hand, tried not to laugh at the reaction.

"_I think I`m getting old at this funny crap. But really do I have drop it?" _The Sandaime thought amused while he maintained his infamous friendly smile plastered on his face as he getting into defensive taijutsu stance that he knew for a long time.

"Hyuuga-sama and other clan heads, I seriously would not do that `cause if the Hokage could kick a lot of ass before, then you do not want to know what he can do now. " The sole Namikaze heir who was standing behind the various clan heads, chirped with amusement.

"Be silent boy. We all know this could be an tool you created that allow you to escape because of your reptutation of being a prankster and escape artist." Inoichi challenged the future shinobi with his raising KI making both the Sandaime and blonde Uzumaki raised their eyebrow.

"You know his pranking is part of his training done by Jiraiya. It is practical in different areas such as gathering intel, making traps, etc. " The Sandaime lectured the Yamanaka clan head who immediately got silence at the fact and the lecture mode of the veteran shinobi.

The other clan heads who were listening to the lecture done by the Professor, suddenly hear loud yawn from the now awake lazy Nara clan head.

"How troublesome. Are you really Sandaime-sama?" Shikaku questioned the man while scanning any signs of deception.

"Yes." was the mirthful reply of the Sandaime to them as the village leader watched his shinobi`s reaction, one of them did a jaw drop where a fly entered his/her mouth.

"_I think it`s too much for him " _ The Sandaime thought amused when he noticed a fly entered one of the minor clan head`s mouth and nearly got choked that could have killed him/her if not for weak Jyuuken strike.

"Then drop the genjutsu." Shibi replied in monotone, who together with his fellow clan heads behind him nodded at the Aburame.

"Jiji-sama, please say nay. I would love to see you kicking their asses in that awesome state. " Naruto added.

"I would love to but that will be the other time, Naruto-kun. " With that, he released the genjutsu making everyone stagger at that sight in awe before bowing on one knee.

Before them stood, Sarutobi Hiruzen, known to many as Kami no Shinobi and The Professor in his prime. The aura he projected showed the reason why he is picked as the successor of Nidaime before the former Hokage died by the hands of missing Kumo nin in early shinobi war.. The appearance he had looked different twenty hours ago; he is in his thirties.

"_With this younger body, I`m gonna buy new gear and make myself stronger than myself in that age. Thank you, Naruto-kun for helping me big time and giving me solution to paper work which is Shadow Clone." _ The Sandaime in his younger appearance thought with a smile aimed at the Namikaze heir who nodded and smiled back.

Doing a seal less shadow clone, two copies of the Sarutobi appeared beside him. Automatically, one of the Shadow Clones released the seals that restrained the blonde Uzumaki after the incident. When the deed was done, he dispelled himself.

"As for this explaination about my younger appearance, Naruto-kun here will explain it. " The Hokage pointed out the blonde Uzumaki who just finished doing warm ups.

With a nod of signal from his grandfather figure, Naruto flashed through a series of dozen half of handseals at a blurry which made some of shinobi left impressed at the blonde`s mastery of the jutsu and with his palm slamming the floor, shouted the name of jutsu :

"Uzumaki Secret Jutsu: Privacy Dome!"

"_I know what I did was nearly a treason, Hiruzen. But please, you must see the meaning behind my actions." _ The War Hawk gave a look to the Sandaime that says they will have a discussion after the meeting which the Hokage nodded immediately.

"_You keep giving me surprises, Naruto-kun. For a second, I thought I recognized the jutsu and it sure did. " _ The Sandaime watched the room being covered by what felt like a barrier.

Seeing the impressed and surprised looks from the older shinobi, Naruto said with new confidence and charisma:

"With this, all hostile parties will not be able to get this S-rank secret and information. First of all, I know who my parents are. If you ask me who they are, it`s Yondaime-sama and Red Hot-Blooded Hanabero. How do I know that? Well thanks to the fools who beaten me up, I met Kurama-kun simply known as The Kyuubi no Youko. I think the Civilian Council overstep their boundaries and they should disbanded immediately."

"_Ano, you mistook me for a guy. I`m a girl, Naruto-kun. " _ The bijuu said, feeling embarassed at being refer as he instead of she.

"_Oops. " _The container let out a embarrased smile at the mistake, earning a smile from the Sarutobi when he saw a bit of his mother in that smile.

The shinobi council nodded their heads in agreement because to them even the War Hawk and two elders, civilian council should not intervene with shinobi related parts which thankfully they immediately prevented the weakening of the village`s shinobi. For their part, their other senses and subconsciousness were telling them that civilians are making easy ticket for their fellow civilians to join the Shinobi Force by removing the training and classes that made the village herself won two wars.

At present, the Shinobi Academy is using the same curriculum that has been upgraded after the war.

"I mean Kurama is a she. Not a he. " The Namikaze child corrected it, stunning the entire Shinobi Council.

"Are you joking, Uzumaki-san " A female clan head of minor clan asked.

"Nope." The Namikaze child tried not to smile with pure will power when he said that but it failed. Effectively, making all the females present in the room did a high five due to the fact that strongest of the bijuu is actually female or in other terms vixen.

"How do you know the clan ninjutsu, Uzumaki-san? " One of the clan heads who recovered from the shock due to the revelation, asked the blonde Uzumaki.

"I will get to that first. What I am about to say next is about Hokage-jiji`s condition, is it okay?"

"Go on." The Nara clan head said.

Calming himself down in case of funny reaction, Naruto begun, " What you will hear will be considered S-rank and are generally Uzumaki clan secrets. Yes, I know my heritage which I told you immediately before this. Now firstly, what I put on jiji here is an Uzumaki Regeneration Seal that basically restore back to your prime. The way that seal works is to heal the fatal injuries for the Uzumaki`s natural regenerative abilities to do its job and by using it, it would cost user`s life span."

"NANI!?" Everyone room yelled in fear that the blonde Uzumaki had just shortened their leader`s life span.

Naruto continued the explaination for he is not finished yet, " Have no fear because you don`t have Uzumaki blood and not born an Uzumaki, what it did was it restored your youth at the cost of a bit of my life span. Considering it`s consequential and assuming that I did not die in the battlefield, I will live longer because of well known Uzumaki longevity. However in the future, I will not use the seal again because it is beyond troublesome as the Nara say it."

Naruto paused for a moment, trying to catch his breath.

"_Very troublesome indeed." _ All shinobi agreed at the statement. Heck the Sarutobi basically amusely shook his head when he saw Shikaku gave the sole Namikaze a thumbs up for using troublesome during his explaination.

Naruto continued explaining, " Now if you aren`t a born Uzumaki and has wide age gap between us, what it did was it restored your body to its glory. In jiji-sama`s condition, he is a young man with a mental age of old man."

"_Naruto-kun, I swear you are about to described me as handsome young man. " _The Sandaime nearly let out a laugh at the small joke he made in his thoughts.

After Naruto finished explaining how the seal work, he asked anyone if there are any questions. When he saw the Aburame clan head who raised his right hand, the blonde Uzumaki gave him a go.

"Uzumaki-san, where did you learn that seal? Could it be perhaps that seal can be use for hospitals? A seal of that calibur alone would be most useful considering that it takes small toll to the user`s life span? " The Aburame clan head asked the younger blonde.

"Gomen, Shibi-sama. That seal can only be activated by an Uzumaki, maybe a Senju too but they are very few here in this village. As for the origin of that seal, it came from Uzu, the same place when I`ve gotten into at that time." Naruto replied in calm tone.

The others however were left speechless. No wait, doing that feat is nearly an impossible but since it`s Ninja World nothing is impossible. Considering his situation, it can happen in various ways.

"How could it be? I am pretty sure that you never left the village. " Inoichi asked, trying to digest the new information.

Nodding his head in confirmation, the sole Namikaze replied. "Actually, I did. Last week during that incident. Do you remember that I was missing for two days? "

"You left the village? " Tsume asked, wide eyed at the young container`s remark.

"Sort of, it`s complicated to say. " He replied feeling embarassed.

"Well, please do and explain yourself then. " The Nara clan head said to Naruto.

"It all begun when I got my ass got kicked in an alley by a mob of angry drunks who were still mad at Tou-san for sealing Kurama-kun in me who is my friend when I was five." The young Uzumaki casually said, trying not to facepalm at the stupidity of mentioned group.

"Now where was I? Oh yes. When I was brink of my death, I got pulled into my mindscape and Kurama told me that I was going to die- " The sole Namikaze was about to continue but he noticed the look of his grandfather that appears to be genuine concern?

"WHAT!? Do you remember their faces Naruto-kun? " The Hokage asked his grandson in concern and anger present in his tone.

"Yes, their faces are.." The younger blonde begun to tell the description of those who beat him up while the Hokage at the same is getting angrier and immediately, he ordered the two ANBU operators to kill them and take all of their belongings and give it to Naruto as punishment.

"_Hai, Hokage-sama" _The two operators immediately responded their leader`s orders from the attached communication headset and when they went out the village, a loud girly screams was heard in the entire village which gave a cold chill to those who heard it.

"You may continue, Naruto-kun. " The Sandaime said with a satisfied look after hearing a girly scream from the communication headset.

"I was supposed to be dead if that continue. Now, don`t be shocked for I am alive." The blonde said cheekily, noticing the panic looks of clan heads and shinobi.

"Oh right." One of them replied.

"As I was saying, he said I will die if they keep beating me. tIn fact, Kurama calculated the remaining time I had left if something did not intervene. Well, we both knew that nothing would be able to stop the time. But guess what? He performed a jutsu."

"What/Hold on/Did I hear it right?" Several clan heads said in unison, earning a female giggle from a sealed bijuu at the funny reaction.

"_That`s strange, did Kurama just let out a cute giggle? Benehime-chan, you really are beautiful when I saw your real form since that day. " _ Naruto thought admiringly, earning a blushfrom the bijuu.

"_Thank you. "_ The Kyuubi thanked the blonde for the compliment.

"Did you say Kyuubi-sama performed a jutsu? " Shikaku asked

"Yes, she did in her real form. By the way, she looks pretty in it. " The Namikaze heir said with a blush at the image of a certain beautiful red haired kitsune girl.

"_I will get a sight of it soon if Kyuubi-sama decide to." _The Sandaime noticed the face his adopted grandson making. Leaving it and the other for other time, he sealed up the Icha Icha book into a scroll. After placing the scroll into hidden safe vault, he resisted not to use the cancer stick for he was told it`s not good for the health.

Not wanting to waste time just because the shinobi council and his grandson figure were laughing at his growing temptation to use it, the Sandaime raised a question, "How did Kyuubi-sama did it?"

The blonde Uzumaki replied, "You mean her real form, right? I already told you about that. What you all need to know that Kurama did was jikukan ninjutsu that does not require herself to go outside the seal. What the jutsu does it teleported into distant past but while in doing so, I got forcefully teleported too since Kurama is sealed within me. When I woke up, I ended up in a village that we know in the present as Uzu."

(Flashback Start)

His eyes fluttered before opening as he groaned in the dim light of Japanese mansion he found himself in. He was in a servant`s room or so what the blonde Uzumaki thought.

"_At least it`s not a hospital. For once, I want Tou-san to be alive to shut those shinobi and civilians up." _ He thought a bit disappointed at the mention of civilians.

Looking around, he noticed something is not right from what he saw of the style of fixtures by its style and design thanks to the knowledge he received from the sealed bijuu. When he felt something is wrong, he decided to ask his companion.

"_Kurama-chan, what happened?" _The blonde Uzumaki asked his friend.

How did they became friends? The blonde Uzumaki when he received first beat at the age of beating, he met the Kyuubi. The sealed bijuu told him in his mindscape that his father is the Yondaime Hokage and her father is the second container in hopes of crushing the boy`s spirit.

But his/her plan backfired and produced weird results, the identified sole heir of Yondaime resolved to surpass his father in becoming a Hokage and shinobi. When the sole Namikaze discovered her gender and saw the real form, his heart skipped a beat at that sight.

However, their relationship took off with a rocky start until it became better over the years when Naruto took beating after beating due to the villagers and some shinobi mistaking him as her but never once said he regretted being sealed in him and thus she grew extremely fond of the young Namikaze.

"_Hey, Naruto-kun." _The sealed bijuu replied feeling worried at what time they had gotten into.

"_You don`t sound too good, Kurama-chan. Are you alright?" _ The blonde Uzumaki asked in worry.

"_It is nothing I can handle. The question however can you handle this?" _The bijuu replied while she channeled her demonic chakra making something placed in his body glow.

However, the blonde container felt nothing glowing for it was covered by his shirt and asked the bijuu what she mean. When the bijuu told him that he was being restrained by seals and there is a seal on the mat that prevented him from moving, he swore many times till the seals got overcharged due to his stubborness.

Now free from bonds, the sealed bijuu explained that he was found by Uzumaki clan members and decided to treat his wounds. After the treatment, Kurama told him that the clan members placed seals on him considering they are in clanwar period and he was suspected that he is a spy from other village.

The Namikaze heir nearly freaked out when he was told they are in 120 years into the past after Konoha was built and currently in an island that will called Uzu 23 years in this period. When he asked her what caused it, she explained that they nearly died in a ambush and somehow she used the jutsu.

" I will explain everything later. Just remember that this is where your clan lives- Someone is coming. Sorry, Naruto-kun. " The bijuu cut off the link between him and her after helping him remove the seals.

Before the blonde could say anything, the door was slid open where a beautiful blood red shoulder length haired six years old girl came in accompanied by a blood red medium length haired man who has a happy go lucky grin present on his face.

The older Uzumaki man seeing him awake, said. "I see, you are now awake. "

With his sensory abilities taking effect, Naruto immediately ranked the man somewhere in elite jounin. Deciding not to confront him, he resolved himself that he must be careful with this guy because he can`t alert the entire shinobi of a village once he caused a scene.

"_Here comes nothing, I hope my other training comes to good fruition." _The blonde Uzumaki calmed himself first for he is dealing with a stranger and shinobi considering the period he is in.

"Um, yeah. Where am I? " Naruto asked the man, while pretending not to know the name of the village since he sensed that man`s chakra and power is elite jounin.

"Uzumaki Clan Village." The man answered the question in cool tone.

When the blonde Uzumaki heard what the man said, he mentally smiled and reminded himself he will thank the Kyuubi in special way later. However, the sealed bijuu let out a blush at the container`s thought but is it really possible to have it?

"You gotta be kidding right!? " Naruto yelled as if he was shocked provided that he`s a prankster, it convinced the man that`s he in shock.

"_This is so wrong, he`s a fellow clan member." _ The young Uzumaki for his part felt bad lieingto his relative, but he has to for safety reasons.

"No, we are not. You are in the Uzumaki clan Village." The man assured him, detecting no deception from the blonde.

"So this is what she meant. " Naruto mumbled to himself referring to the sealed bijuu`s point.

The man told the blonde Uzumaki that his name is Uzumaki Kensei and he`s a son of Uzumaki family branch head. He said that`s he current leader of the Uzumaki Shinobi. His daughter, the female companion is Uzuamki Ayane.

"I was sent here by the council to ask some questions if that`s alright with you. What`s your name shinobi-san?" The man , identified as Kensei asked the blonde Uzumaki.

"Naruto, genin of Konohagakure." The blonde calmly replied.

"Ah, Konoha. Are you a Senju?"

The blonde in question when he heard that let out a smile knowing that he is the Nidaime Hokage`s descendant. He found it from his father`s journal and when he read it, it even made his resolve and determination of his becoming a Kage unbreakable. If only he was not holding back in Ninja Academy he might be one of the top students in Ninja Academy.

"Apparently, it seems my father is related to Senju clan despite he is a Namikaze and my mother, she was an Uzumaki." Naruto replied feeling he is happy that he descended from Senju and Uzumaki.

"She was an Uzumaki!?" The older Uzumaki man asked in surprise.

Nodding his head knowing that his parents were both dead thanks to that damn masked Uchiha, he replied with tears present in his eyes. "Yep, but I never really them though. They both died in the day I was born."

"_I really know them but I cannot reveal their names due to Hagoromo-sama`s rule." _Naruto thought while he immediately pulled out a box of tissue from a scroll he kept from his kunai holster that function as pocket dimension before blowing his nose with it.

"Oh sorry. " The man said in regret while he watched the blonde pulled out a tissue paper and blow it again.

"It`s alright. I got over with it after eleven years." The blonde replied while continuing the acting.

"So where are you from? We are all curious because you suddenly appear out of thin air in the middle of one of our , you all scared the shit out of us since you looked like you had just been through a meat grinder." Kensei asked interested and bit scared at the meat grinder.

"G-gomen I cannot tell you about that. I can tell that I was ambushed and well you got the results." Naruto replied.

Speaking of someone who got through meat grinder, the blonde Uzumaki tried to stay calm at the thought of his godfather when Kurama told him about that. At first, Naruto wanted to cry for him for not being there but he got furious when he found out Jiraiya neglected him for research

"_Ero-Sannin if we ever meet, I will give you hell for not being there for me during my birth! Tou-san and Kaa-chan for sure will be mad at you for not doing your duty as my godfather." _The Namikaze heir tried to maintain his smile outside in order to hide anger.

(Meanwhile in one of minor village`s hotspring )

The mentioned toad sage received a cold chill in his spine as he work on his perverted novel Icha Icha series.

"_That KI, I have not felt it before Kushina. This would mean his son..Oh CRAP, Naruto. "_ The self proclaimed pervert dashed to Konoha, bringing the toad shaped wallet and various scrolls as gifts to his godson hoping he will forgive him.

(Back to Naruto)

"So that`s where you got your regen factor from but I believe you still haven`t answered my question correctly. " Kensei said.

"Sorry, I truly appreciate for your kindness by letting me rest here and I don`t want to sound rude or anything but I can`t say it because it sounds crazy and would not believe me if I told you." The blonde said while he tried to hide his nervousness building up inside.

Suddenly another man walked in and said, " Okay, enough games."

"Uncle." Kensei said noticing the man who came in.

"My name is Uzumaki Ryota. I specialize in Interrogation. Look here kid, me and the elders want answers from you." The red haired tall man identified Uzumaki Ryota said.

Ryota Uzumaki, Uzu`s Head of T&amp; I Unit, has a heavily built body type that proved he, like the other Uzumakis are deadly kenjutsu users and unlike them, uses a great sword. He wore black combat cloat and black clan wars armor beneath it(Just Imagine Hashiarama`s armor coated in black).

His aura when he came into the room, immediately screamed authority and immense power.

"_This guy reminded me of Ibiki-san. Does all village have each version of Ibiki-san? "_ Naruto thought amused, unaffected by the man`s aura.

"Uncle, if he does not want to talk let`s not force him especially if his case what I think it is. " Kensei suggested for he has a funny feeling about the blonde enigma.

Ryota merely step forward near the blonde Uzumaki`s distance, said, " He might be an enemy or spy. We can`t slack about him and I will interrogate him as it is required."

"_Oh crap. Thanfully, I am free from those chakra seals." _Naruto thought wide eyed knowing where this is going immediately activated the protection seals he placed on himself, while the whole room did not felt a leak of chakra.

Ryota not suspecting a leak of chraka, flashed through series of hand seals before blurring to Naruto and placing his hand on the boy`s chest effectively leaving a seal in its place.

Feeling nothing, Naruto mentally let out a sigh of relief. From the moment he saw those hand seals, he knew it`s an Interrogation Seal thanks to his mastery of fuinjutsu. Knowing the effect, he has to try his best and make it look he`s feeling the effects.

"_Paralysis, 70 degree Celcius temperature of Katon, and one Raiton : Lightning God. Those are what the interrogation seal contain. Thankfully, the shadow clone I used on, gave me time to see how to act like one. " _ Naruto thanked the creation of Shadow Clone because it gave him information and gave him time to see the clone`s reaction.

"Wha- What have you done to me!?" The blonde immediately screamed 'painfully', receiving a sadistic smile from the interrogator and a afraid look of the Uzumaki girl after hearing painful scream.

Ryota feeling like playing a cat and mouse game with a blonde, begun the explaination. " I placed a interrogation seal on you. Fortunately for you, my nephew and his daughter are here.. so I will not use the normal seals that I would have placed on you. Regardless, that seal alone makes you unable to lie and forces you to answer any questions. To do otherwise will cause you pain to unimaginable levels and the same will happen if you say nothing, no matter what you will be FORCED to answer. "

"Uncle, this is not right. He is just a child." Kinsei tried to defend but was shot down by his uncle`s glare that immediately silenced the nephew.

"You know where he has been found Kinsei and you know the rules, he is a threat to our security." The interrogator said in serious tone, effectively putting Kinsei down.

"Now boy, let`s start from the beginning. What`s your name? All of them in full." The interrogator said to the blonde.

"_This chakra it feels like I am related to him...I`ll just play along." _ The blonde Uzumaki mentally let out a smile for finding a family and decided to play along.

"Uzumaki Naruto, though I was born Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. " Naruto replied 'painfully'.

"Why did you drop your other name?" He asked.

"To protect me from my fathers enemies but I will use it soon once I`m strong enough to defeat them." The Namikaze heir said with fire burning in his eyes while maintaining the deception.

"_That felt strange..for a second I saw his eyes showed determination. " _Kensei sweat dropped at that thought thinking it`s impossible to see prisoner doing that.

"We can go back to that later. Tell me what are you doing in our village?"

"I don`t know?" Naruto replied in serious tone provided the reason for accidents like that is nothing.

Ryota gave him a back chop to his face, leaving a mark on it.. The blonde Uzumaki let out a hurt look at that power and cursed himself for not putting chakra armor.

"You can`t lie to me." Ryota asked irritated.

"I am not." Naruto said.

"Is that so!? Let`s try it in different way. Are you aware of where you are?" Ryota asked

The blonde Uzumaki 'weakly' nodded his head.

"Where are we then ?" The interrogator asked.

"Uzu no Sato."

"The Village Hidden in Whirlpool? What are you talking about? This is Uzumaki village"

While the interrogation is on going, the other adult Uzumaki is having a funny feeling about the blonde Uzumaki enigma as he watched his uncle doing the interrogation.. Why would he be like that? Being a fuinjutsu expert, Kensei is interested in seals that control time. So this would point out that blonde came from future? If what he though about that is correct, then he`ll help him.

Naruto rolling his eyes, painfully replied. "Yes, they are the same."

"Explain it."

"It will become known as Uzu no Sato in your future." Naruto replied.

When the blonde Uzumaki told him that the Uzumaki village will become Uzu in their future, everyone present in the room were stunned at the fact. Being someone from the future time, Naruto basically knew everything except what is life in Uzu look like.

"How do you know this and why did you say your future? Where are you from?"

"Konoha, and I say your future because you are all from my past. That`s how I know this."

"_What!? " _Both older Uzumaki were taken at that.

Turning his head, the Uzumaki interrogator continued, "Tell me everything about you boy. "

Naruto pretend that he begun to felt the effects of the seal which was visible on his face. When the Namikaze heir noticed Ayane was about to cry, he decided to mention ramen to cheer her up.

"I-I I like Ra-" Naruto stuttered hoping the older man caught off guard.

"Ramen!" The six year old girl felt hungry at that.

"_Ramen!? _The interrogator nearly let out a drool at that word. Regaining his composure, he immediately returned back to his interrogation

"_Nice acting, Naru-kun. " _The Kyuubi thought with pride as she watched everything within the mindscape because all foxes are tricksters.

"Ojii-sama, please stop this treatment!" Ayane cried out when she noticed the pain present on the blonde`s face.

"_Oops, I think I overdid it." _The blonde Uzumaki sweatdropped for making it look convincing and real. If it was not for his fuinjutsu expertise, he would not have make a seal that destroys a seal literally. The one he used earlier did not open the seal on his stomach because it`s one of the variants.

"Silence child, we must know everything about him before deciding whether to let him live or not."

"What? No, I won`t let you hurt him. " Ayane suddenly appear between the blonde Uzumaki and the interrogator.

The interrogator when she saw her standing in the way got furious. Ryota angrily grabbed her arm angrily said to the child. " Get out Ayane for you are disrupting an interrogation."

"_This guy..." _ Naruto felt anger building up in his body as he watched the girl tried

Rota twisted her arm little too much, she cried out in pain. Seeing this, Kensei turned to his uncle and was about to do something but he was beaten to the punch when Naruto blurred from his former point to Ryota`s position and immediately decked the man into air and pinned him down with Chakra Chains released from his body while he had clone readied into kenjutsu stance with a katana which he found nearby

"How dare you do that to your family!? " Naruto angrily growled out.

Shocked by this current predicament but remained unfazed, Ryota asked " What?"

"I said, How dare you!? How dare you hurt your own family member in my presence. That alone disgusts me! " Naruto finished with a flaring killing intent that would make his bijuu friend smile at the sight while he tightened the grip of the chains wrapped around the older Uzumaki`s body.

Letting out a sigh for doing too much when he tried to push one of his family out, the now chained Ryota said. " I don`t take little Akane or Kensei or any of the family granted. Sometimes, I just get a little over zealous in my desire to protect them all. Sorry if I went too far."

As soon as those words in his mouth, the chains gently retracted and went back retreating back to Naruto.

"I never had any family to begin with and that`s the reason why I hate to see stuff like that to happen. " The blonde Uzumaki said in a sad tone.

"_And they are dead in my time. " _He let out a tear at that thought.

"What about the Uzumaki clan? You said you were part Uzumaki and that your father was somehow related to Senju. Why don`t you have a family among them or us? I can`t imagine either of us abandoning you. " Kensei asked surprised.

"Till today, I never knew that Uzumaki were a clan. As for the Senju where I desecended from, are nearly wiped out for there a few members and one of them abandoned the village due to bad memories." Naruto replied

"How far into the future is this?" Ryota asked.

"120 years from now. By the way, Ryota-san you are my.." When Naruto said that, he was given a warm welcome and the older shinobi trained him fuinjutsu and various interrogation techiques

(Flashback End)

Naruto then proceeded to explain a little about his stay there for eight years that include training as an Uzumaki shinobi, and clashes with other clan. Concluded by saying that he ended up being ripped back to the present when he was in the middle of the battle.

"So what kind of skills you learn from there?" Tsume asked.

"Various things such as ninjutsu, kenjutsu, bukijutsu, taijutsu, make it short, everything " Naruto finished with a foxy grin plastered on his face which stunned all the shinobi present.

"Also, I already mastered Hiraishin and Rasengan. However, I will not teach anyone Hiraishin because I decided it will be a clan jutsu." He added.

"Should I give you that book, Naruto-kun? " The Sandaime asked

"Maybe yes, because I maimed a lot. Old enough to kill, old enough to [BEEP] right? " The Namikaze blushed at the last word when he said that making all the males shook their heads.

"_I am sure he will become tough shinobi with those jutsu at his arsenal." _ Various shinobi present in the room thought.

"_I cannot tell others about the other part but I take it Hokage-jiji know that " _ Naruto turned to the Sandaime, who nodded at what he was talking about.

"Naruto-san, I take it you know the CRA. Am I right? " Hiashi calmly asked.

"Hai, Hiashi-sama. Also jiji-sama, I like to request a training because the training I had during that time got wane when I arrived here." Naruto said.

"Granted, you will have your training supervised by Danzo-san and the ANBU Commander. Naruto-kun, you may take your leave " The Sandaime replied with a smile.

"_Thank you for giving me a chance, I will not let you down Hiruzen. I am doing this as a returning that favor and making up my mistake." _ The warhawk thought with a smile.

Once the sole heir of Uzumaki and Namikaze leave the room, Hiruzen shook his head sadly when he remembered the burden that all Konoha nin must carry because that clan and Uzu got wiped out by their enemies during the war.

"It really makes me sad to see Naruto-kun alone without his clan. I really regret it when we came too late at that war" The Sandaime commented as he watched the blonde Uzumaki disappeared into yellow flash.

"Old friend, you are right but we cannot let our shame doings take bad way to ourselves. Rather as for myself, I use it to change the way I am now. We should move on while we together with Konoha nin must carry that burden." The war hawk agreed at that point.

"_Right, there are few Uzumakis here in the village. " _ The Hokage watched the village with renewed determination, as if he isfully prepared to see the village get back to it`s glory again. The three elders who stood behind him on the other hand, smiled behind him.

I hope you guys find the improvements good during your reading because I`m not confident in writing dialogue. I know I need to work on it but I need a good example.

Sorry for the delays because there is no wifi for the whole week and its killing me.

* * *

Now for other things, I started writing a draft of my original fic because of my older brother who told me the advantages of original fanfic and I realized that writing fan fic has limits, so I decided to gave it a try. I will be using the same pen name once I give you readers more news about original fanfic.


	2. Training and Changes?

After the completion of Naruto, I realized that Itachi suffered that much because of what he did that time and I wanted to make him alive and yep, I already have plans for him. The Uchiha Massacre is not there yet. Will I have to write that thingy again?

To those who do not know one of the final pairings, NaruHina is the official canon pairing. The others are kinda the ones I did not expect. In one of my incoming fantics, some of these canon pairings will not happen because they are most likely different.

So, anyone up to see some Naruto Next Gen Fanfic? I already have one planned but it`s OC centric and a anime multi crossover category fic. Bolt/Boruto will be there of course.

The ages of Naruto and anyone in his age bracket are 10 years old.

Disclaimer : Frostkeeper does not own Naruto series and any of it. They belong to their respective owners.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Training**

* * *

Clans, the well-known families who earned fame and infamy through out the Shinobi World before the start of villages. A lot of them have different specialties and occupations for example the nearly extinct Uzumaki clan, who has the reputation of producing excellent seals that could make anything possible in infinite number of ways by their creations.

Sometimes reputation of one`s clan has side effect. In what way would the fame destroy the clan? As we all know, the Uzumaki who are known for excellent seal masters are highly feared by their enemies. Yes, they are known for that but during the shinobi war they are nearly wiped out along with Uzu village.

This is one of the reason why the Sandaime Hokage gave it to the young Uzumaki-Namikaze heir as part of inheritance and also as a clan heir. That would make him have a seat in the council by that status.

At the present, there are many clans in Konoha and many of them are divided into different lifestyles and occupations(A/N: It`s too many to write those various occupations. I`ll just leave leave it to your imagination.)

In the training grounds, the young blonde Uzumaki got himself hit on the tree again because of his attempt in mastering the Hiraishin. His fellow shinobi and a sparring partner who were watching the blonde`s training from tree top, pulled out a familiar book from a sealing scroll. He is only there well because the Sandaime told him so.

"_Ouch, that gonna hurt. _", the ANBU guards and others who were watching the training thought winced when they saw Yondaime`s sole heir got his wind out by that tree.

Jiraiya nearly let out a laugh when he saw his godson got hit on the tree. Not that he minded so much but he was glad that he arrived right on time to see his prized student`s son. Of course, he was happy to see his new apprentice smile when Naruto discovered it was him who gave him training exercises scrolls, books, and new jutsu during his birthday.

The young clan heir after quicklyrecovering from the collusion, skillfully threw a kunai in random direction earning a loud thud and an 'ACK' sound there which made one of the ANBU operators went to that direction as a quick response. When the ANBU pair returned with a corpse of male Konoha chuunin and an unknown scroll, the Perverted Sannin and his apprentice have one thought they were thinking when they saw it.

What a damn skill and luck for the sole Namikaze. He just killed a enemy spy in the village.

"_That chuunin, he`s one of those assholes who tried to kill me during those so called hunts."_ The sole Namikaze suddenly has the need to beat the crap out of this traitor chuunin at that thought when he recognized him. Not that he want to become a emo avenger(which he would never become), he just wanted to test his current state against him.

Speaking of the so called 'avenger', the Uchiha siblings just evaded a hoard of fangirls/boys on their way back to Uchiha clan district. After losing the sight of it, they were greeted by some cousins when they entered the distract.

"Hey, Itachi-nii! Why you look so tired?" One Uchiha boy around 'Sasuke'`s age asked worried when he saw lip stick marks on the brothers` face and a tired look on their faces.

When the older Uchiha saw the curiousity present in one of his cousins, he replied with a forced smile, "Well, it`s because .."

After hearing the explaination, the cousin head off to the dojo for kenjutsu training.

"_I must not kill close friend for Sharingan. Must not be arrogant and meanie. Must not..." _The cousin mentally told himself in each swing with his practice sword.

(Back to Naruto)

Jiraiya, being a spy master and in charge of the biggest spy network in existance, remembered some random glasses wearing dude who were with his former team mate long time ago realized that`s the same guy who always did not make it to the recent chuunin exams held in Iwa.

"_That guy. I think I saw him talking with Kabuto roughly three years ago." _The perverted Sannin thought while the ANBU operatives waited for their squad captain`s orders.

"Wolf, Falcon, I want you to report and show this to Sandaime-sama." The ANBU captain wearing a Cat mask instructed the two young ANBU rookies.

"Hai, taichou." Both operatives disappeared in a swirl of leaves while Naruto watched them went to the Hokage Tower.

Having enough of time for the break, the Perverted Sannin said with a sadistic,"Now then shall we go back to torch—I mean training?"

The young Namikaze being the type to live up to his clan`s reputation and a purpose to protect people who are dear to him, eagerly nodded with fire present in his eyes which would have made Gai and his mini look alike student proud by that sight. A youthful sight indeed.

"_Bring it on Ero-Sannin, I will surpass my parents!"_ Naruto waited his godfather finished letting out an evil laugh at what would his tort- training become.

Boy, now we will know why the Ero Sannin has the reputation for being known as The Mad Man. It really did when the training ground they were in release many loud explosions per minute.

What a torture in that day and when the blonde returned home, you can say he has bruises and cuts.

During the midnight strategic meeting in Kumo, the Yondaime Raikage stared at the military advisor with an interested look while the advisor himself let out an evil grin but it was short lived when A gave him a clothesline making him drop to the floor unconscious.

The Yondaime Raikage after spitting the unconscious adviser to the face, delivered a death to him by hitting the chest with Raiton charged punch where he throw away the heart away making the onlookers stared at him in fear out of their Kage`s power and humbleness. Unlike his predecessor, he will not resort to kidnapping a young female clan members in different clans just to get that bloodline in Lightning Country.

"_You are an asshole. Why the heck would I send my ninja in one of the incoming Chuunin exams in Konoha? Is it because of __Byakuugan__ agai__n? I already have enough to see a body of branch Hyuuga here and I don`t want it to happen even after I stepped down." _A thought but his thoughts were cut off by his adopted brother`s rapping.

"Tha` motha fucka got his body splattered like a tooth. And damn I`m the Octo-"

"Shut up Bee!" The Yondaime shouted with a tick mark while the others let out a sweat dropped at the brothers` burst.

"_I`m glad I`m part of the council. I can`t wait to tell this to my son tomorrow." _One of the council members, a young father and also a shinobi thought with a grin as he watched them switching from rapping to a topic of what type of woman would they want as wife.

Outside the Raikage Tower, the plant man who were watching them was about to disappear but he decided to stay when he heard a topic that interested him.

At the same time in unknown mountain hideout located in further country located west in Fire Country, one masked figure gathered the people before him/her. The masked shinobi hold what appear to be a glowing katana in his/her right hand. Without his/her mask on, you could have seen an unknown doujutsu that appear to be a combination of three doujutsu together by its appearance only.

"_His/Her`s clan`s Phoenix Flames burns everything in its path. I still see a bit of him though." _A man late in his fourties watched the masked shinobi demonstrated the bloodline by producing a white flame coming in various shapes.

"_My loyalty belongs to them. I`m further awaiting orders from him. Sucks to be clan head and daimyo at this young age though." _The masked shinobi thought to him/herself as he/she watched the members went off to other villages and towns for further operations while others board the ship that will depart to Fire Country.

The masked shinobi produces white fireball behind him/her to show the power of the doujutsu before the army, making them chant his/her name

(3 Weeks Later)

In the secret quarters, a company of ROOT and ANBU units kneel before the two figures before them. Those two hooded figures who stood among them received an urgent orders from the Hokage after examining the body of a dead chuunin. Thanks to the efforts of the spies, they were able to locate the village.

The military operatives remained in silent and they were wondering what`s going on. One of the hooded figures above step forward making everyone pay attention to him/her. The hooded figure spoke before the group:

"As per with Hokage-sama and Danzo-sama`s orders, we are to be conducting rotational patrols in the borders. The reason why it`s like that because the enemy spy managed to infiltrate our village and we don`t want that to happen. We will be joined by units belonging to newly formed divisions of our military. This experimental unit if proven very effective will be integrated.

For the very first time, Konoha will have special forces units reestablished. The commanders of those units will be picked by Hokage-sama himself. Some of them might belong to our division and others won`t.

So if there is anyone who wants to leave, I ask to do so now."

"_Strong bonds and Will of Fire. That`s what make us the best military in this world." _The other hooded figure who was behind him/her let out a smile behind the mask when he/she saw many stayed in there positions.

"_It appears they are prepared for this. Some of them might not return to their families."_ The hooded figure noticed the silence in crowd.

Taking that silence as yes, he/she continued : " We will be deployed within the Fire Country`s borders and its town within it. The purpose of this is.."


	3. URGENT MESSAGE

Important Message: Hello again, I, Three Arrows Oath, together with Frostkeeper would like an announcement of our current statue. We will both retiring in writing fanfics because we have very important matters to do in real life. As for Frostkeeper himself, he told me our cousin Silver-Throne who now go with the pen name Dragon's Liege just returned to writing again. He will be adapting our fics after this message appear in Frostkeeper's Profile. I really wanted to support my brother because he still both lost of his eyes that much.

Thank you for supporting us and have a nice day!


End file.
